dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Drake II
Jack Bruce Drake II (Born November 15th, 2033) is an American vigilante who operates under the alias of Cluemaster, and is the eldest son of Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. Origin Childhood Growing up in Metropolis, Jack never understood why they left behind their supposed family in Gotham even if they did drop by the manor to meet Granddad Bruce every once in a while, he never really liked the clean freshness of the City of Tomorrow instead he wanted to do something with his life that mattered more than just running the family business which he saw as something so simple that he left it to Wyatt to inherit, growing up distant from Wyatt partially because he didn't know if he was exactly a good role model for his younger siblings. Instead he began to focus on his extended family, the ones his parents didn't talk enough about and through a lot of digging discovered his grandfather was the first Cluemaster, a villain who fought the feared protector of Gotham nearly 30 years ago, after more digging he began to piece together everything about his mother's alter ego of Spoiler and later confronted his parents, surprised when they admitted to him about their past, using that to discover Batman's identity easily. The first thing the 15-year-old asked them was if he could be trained as the new Spoiler, something that both surprised and shocked them as Tim had nearly died attempting to hold Bruce's mantle after his mentor's retirement and Stephanie, having grown bored of her middle aged life, desired to have some involvement with the world of superheroes once more. Early Career Tim trained him but on the promise he wait until he was 18 to start running around at night fighting crime, he agreed immediately and after nearly two months training Jack deemed himself worthy of the mantle already and stole the prototype suit Tim and Stephanie had been preparing for him and patrolled that night for the first time as Spoiler. He attempted to stop the mugging of a rich couple by a pair of armed thugs, he managed to incapacitate one before the other attempted to stab him, luckily the experimental suit shielded him from a potentially punctured lung but it was enough to trigger the suit's GPS unknowns to him, he took out the knife and the thug that had tried to stab him with it but not before the man insisted he was doing this for his family... this brief moment caused him to freeze and let the men go, the couple angrily belittled him and left the alleyway as well. He spent the rest of his night thinking on that man's words, he had to rob to survive.. that arrogant couple were dumb enough to walk through an alleyway, he began to have questions of morality and the concepts of rich and poor riddled his mind all the way up to his bedroom window, landing in his room to find his parents waiting for him. They took the suit from him and grounded him for a whole three months, Tim deciding to not train him either and so hid the suit away in it's incomplete form. Jack was furious and felt robbed of his chance to do anything useful, deciding to focus on getting better, stronger, faster, smarter... what notes he kept on his dad's training regime and diet were analysed and refitted to suit his own body's metabolism, soon he was training in secret while taking up martial art classes while also putting himself through college to keep his parents' minds at ease. Once he was done with college, he took a mild interest in his dad's technological company; Drake Incorporated, using one of the head scientists who was enamoured with him to create several gadgets under the premise of them being prototype products he was going to pitch to his dad about selling, of course they were 'lost' after a fire in the lab. Using what lessons he had got from his years spent watching and reading how to solder he began to finally fix his old costume and make it something that showed his heritage off proudly. He even decided Spoiler wasn't good enough.. he wanted to be more flashy and interesting, Cluemaster was the ideal name as it suggested intelligence and mastery, something he believed people needed in order to better themselves. Owls and Shadows Return Following the return of Thomas Wayne II and subsequent capture of the League of Shadows assassin, The Demon's Tail, better known as Martha Wayne II, members of the Bat-Family were summoned to Wayne Manor by Ashen Darke to help. After a brief discussion with Isaiah Cain concerning Thomas' death and the current state of Gotham, Responding to an alarm within the cave, Jack dealt with a murder mystery set up within a Gotham apartment complex, recovering a Batarang from the scene he took a sample and after locating the murderer dead in his apartment he returned to the Batcave, finding Clark in the midsts of analysing the Power Matrix belonging to the recently resurfaced android AMAZO, after giving him a morale boost when talking about leading this new Justice League he left to patrol Bludhaven to cover for Huntress and Batwoman who were busy with Bluebird trying to locate and bust Freeze's lab in an abandoned train yard. Puppet Strings During his patrol, Cluemaster intercepted Hugo Tod from hurting a mattress shop employee who he misunderstood due to his childish mentality. After taking out the boy's summoned 'puppets' of a deceased dog and hunter he confronted him and got him to stand down and after talking to the puppet of Hugo's grandmother, who unlike the other puppets retained a conscious of her own, explaining she was his carer and could not hand him over despite Jack recommending seeing a Metahuman Specialist considering Hugo's childish mindset that made him see nothing wrong with killing people and 'saving' them as puppets, unable to go through with separating the two let them go to continue on his patrol. A Cold Day in Bludhaven Intercepting a distress beacon from Batwoman's suit, Cluemaster arrived and briefly disarmed Mr Freeze and injured Deathstroke by taking the Ice Cannon from the ice villain and unloading it onto the distracted assassin as he beat down Huntress after she indirectly blinded him. Despite his arrival, he was unable to stop Deathstroke from taking Batwoman hostage briefly until Freeze ordered them to leave the scene. Clues Laid Following a police radio to a crime scene, unknownst to him constructed to test his detective skills by the elusive Hush, a supervillain who had been watching both Gotham and Bludhaven in secret. Despite solving the puzzle, he was unable to save the murderer who was killed via a remote detonation of a device in his head, the death was treated as a self-inflicted head shot, leaving Jack with only a rusted Batarang to go off of. Power To The Highest Bidder Intercepting information about a alien device being bidded for by various Gotham criminals, he crossed paths with the former League Of Assassins Member, Tiger who was also intent of taking the device from its current hold, however when they both entered the criminal's office, Cluemaster realised the device was in fact a abandoned Mother-Box, a powerful sentient machine while Tiger was unaware, despite this the two chased one another for the box and ultimately Jack was victorious and fled the scene with the device, handing it to Clark Wayne who in turn ensured it was stored safely until it could be returned. Batman Beyond Intelligence Work After encountering Samantha Queen and Martha Wayne II whilst out on patrol after also encountering the daughter of Kid Devil, the foursome defused a hostage situation. Returning to the Batcave, he was present when the Birds Of Prey returned home after their mission against Man-Bat was successfully over, due to his aptitude, Jack helped patched up both Bluebird and Orphan who arrived not long after, the trio agreeing to share some beers upstairs. Powers and Abilities No Superhuman Abilities Abilities * Peak Human Condition: Having spent his late teens training with his father briefly and after Tim stopped teaching, Jack began using the training regime and after studying the required calorie intake and amount of exercise required Jack has been able to keep himself in good physical shape since. * Weapons: Jack taught himself how to properly use a bo-staff by training nearly every day with it. Once he gained his grapple gun, smoke bombs and other tools he began to practise extensively with them too. * '''Intelligence: '''The eldest Drake sibling has an exceptional IQ and shows a natural detective skill that rivals even his father's. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Human Category:Batfamily